


Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger

by LadySirello



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Fusion, OC's - Freeform, cursing, jailbreak, jasper's a hypocrite, just an idea, talk shit get hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySirello/pseuds/LadySirello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to "Jailbreak", based on the theory that Jasper is a fusion, which I am a firm believer in.<br/>Jasper talks smack about fusion only to end up getting split apart, revealing to the Crystal Gems that she IS one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that was bugging me.  
> Buttttt i like it.
> 
> *CURSING*

"Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger," Jasper hissed as her and Garnet circled the big room in the homeworld ship, preparing to fight. 

Garnet was ready to kick some ass.  
She had sent steven to get the others and take control of the ship while she neutralized Jasper. 

The proud fusion summoned her gauntlets as her three unshielded eyes stared down Jasper, who continued to spit threats at her.

Before the big orange gem could summon her battle helmet,  
Garnet suddenly charged, leaping through the air, her gauntlet hitting Jasper right in the nose, where her bi-colored gem was located. 

 

Jasper stumbled backwards from the punch, grabbing her nose with both hands and falling against the wall. 

In a cloud of smoke, she disappeared. 

When it cleared, there were two smaller gems, about as tall as Sapphire, laying on the ground, both of them had their gems on their noses too. 

They were groaning in pain with their eyes shut tightly and their hands on their gems.

There was a blood red one and a yellowish/ light orange one. 

The red gem had a thick, bloodred colored mane like jasper that was halfway down her back.  
She was dressed in loose black pants and a red wife beater-like shirt. Her face was squarish in shape, also like Jasper. She was muscular and well built. This gem was clearly the braun half of The big orange 'fusion.' As she opened her eyes, a pair of red irises were revealed. Her chest was heaving, her teeth were bared, and her fists were clenched. It was clear she was also the attitude half of Jasper. 

The other was thin and very feminine built, she had long yellow hair like Amethyst's, down her back. 

She had winged eyeliner like Jasper. Her eyes were a bright yellow/orange, with one of them balooned to twice its normal size. This gem had a very different facial structure than the other, with high cheekbones and a beautifully crafted jaw.

As she groaned loudly, voicing her pain, Garnet saw her fangs. Also a trait of Jasper's.  
She was dressed in tight orange leggings and a regular light yellow v neck shirt. 

"Ffffuuuuckkk- Pyrope! My gem is cracked!" The yellow gem groaned to her partner a few feet away. Her fingers slowly moved off of her orange nose gem, and Garnet could clearly see that it was indeed, cracked. Not badly though.  
She laid there flat on her back, wincing in pain. 

The red gem immediately flipped from her back onto her stomach,  
Her red eyes glued onto her partner, who was laying helplessly on the edge of tears. 

"Nononono it cant be! Carnelian, please tell me youre okay," she panicked, frantically shuffling over to the yellow gem on her hands and knees. When she got to her, she put her muscular arms under the lithe gem's back and gently lifted her up to support her head and neck.  
Cradling her, and completely ignoring the crystal gem watching.

Garnet's face was contorted in shock and confusion, she couldnt decide whether to poof and bubble the two while they were down or just see what happened. 

"It-it hurts," Carnelian, as she was called, whispered to the red gem. She was crying now, tears streaming down her orange- striped face.

The bloodred one was running her fingers through Carnelian's long hair and whispering back to her, trying to tell her that everything was gonna be okay. 

Garnet took a step back, she suddenly felt sympathy for these two. Just a second ago, they wanted to kill her. Now, They were on the ground, helpless and crying, and one of them with a cracked gem.

Not even her future vision could have prepared her for this. A HOMEWORLD gem turned out to be a fusion?! Fusion was looked down upon there, wasnt it? 

Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven suddenly ran into the room, having seen what happened on the screen in the control room before Peridot got away. 

They went to stand by their leader and watch the scene unfolding before them. 

"Oh my! JASPER was a fusion the whole time?" Pearl gasped. 

"Talk about hypocrite," Amethyst retorted, crossing her arms.

Steven ran to stand behind Garnet's leg as he stared in wonder at the two small gems. 

Pyrope, the blood red one, suddenly turned her attention from her injured partner to the Crystal Gems. 

There was a look of hate so strong in her eyes that it sent shivers down their spines. 

She gently set down Carnelian and got up, walking slowly towards Garnet. 

"You.. You did this.." She hissed under her breath at the larger fusion. 

"Pyrope NO! Theyll poof you!" Carnelian screeched as she rolled over onto her stomach to watch.

The bloodred gem's gaze softened as she turned to her partner. 

But within a split second she turned back to the Crystal Gems, her eyes more fiery than ever, and charged. 

Garnet tried to hit her in the stomach, but her punch was stopped by the smaller gem's hands as she blocked. 

The tall fusion quickly recoiled her hand, it was clear that it had hurt. That gem was small, but strong. 

As Pyrope prepared to swing at Garnet, she was suddenly hit with Amethyst's purple whip and rolled up into a gem burrito. 

She sat there struggling angrily trying to get out, but the whip was tight around her. 

"Ugggg let me go!" She said through bared teeth. Her hateful stare was aimed right at Amethyst. 

Garnet dematerialized her gauntlets and walked right up beside her, looking down at the smol angry gem.  
"Youre not going anywhere." 

Steven had walked over to Carnelian while the others were distracted with Pyrope.  
He was upset to see her gem cracked like this, bringing her pain and preventing her from forming Jasper with her partner again. 

"Hey- hey, ill help you," he offered, licking his hand preparing to heal her. 

Carnelian set her face down on the cold floor.  
"Go away.." She groaned.

Steven's shoulders slumped.  
"I can heal your gem and make you all better-"  
"STEVEN! Get away from her!" Pearl was suddenly squaking at him, running over to grab the boy and lead him away from the downed gem. 

Garnet looked up from the tied up Pyrope at Steven.  
"These gems have no mercy Steven, they won't hesitate to hurt you." 

Out of nowhere, the ship began violently shaking, and its alarms started blaring loudly. Everyone fell and began rolling around uncontrolably, hitting the walls as the Emerald Hand jerked around.

 

"Who's driving the ship?" Garnet yelled over the alarms. She was getting up and trying to stand again, only for the ship to seesaw in a different direction and send her rolling across the floor.

"Ohh well, Uhh no one! Peridot escaped," Amethyst screeched back. 

It was now clear that the ship was going down.

Steven got up and ran to the center of the big room while the ship was fairly even for a second.  
"Gather everyone up, ill form a shield and we can make it out of here alive!" 

Amethyst, and Pearl made their way up to stand beside the hybrid.  
Garnet made sure to grab both of the angry homeworld gems before joining them. 

Steven managed to form the bubble shield around them all right before the ship crashed into Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I hope to continue this.


End file.
